ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TCypherW
Welcome! Hi hEyyy XxMjF -- we are excited to have Gagapedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gagapedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How can I change Fake Songs? I have alot of Fake Lady GaGa songs. I want to add them, but when edit it, it only shows the general about the fame songs. Help! Hey ah! I'm in no kind of crisis if that's working your thinking! lol If there's anything I can help with, I'll be more than happy to do it! Holler back if you need a pair of helping hands! :D I'm up for the challenge! Sounds fun! :D DoctorStrange 22:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Me Too ! :) Upgrade998818.32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 Helllllloo! It's time to push the Gagapedia toward the next level and I need help. We should (for example) take one article (let's say we start by The Haus, then Gaga, Space Cowboy, etc until we reach the end of the menu). We have too many pages unfinished or even lost (like : Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again), we have information about it on Speechless (song) and very little was on the actual page). Some of the songs (even from The Fame) have missing informations or bad formating (still caplock as song name, same on the lyrics) and no informations about the music credits. I know this is way too much so we should only to take a look at every pages we created during the past year and at least have the same 'format' for everything. Along the way, we should write down the page that need major help. Example of what i'm talking about the single pages (head is global sale and reception of the single, after all the physical CD, finally a list of all the official remixes) or music video (released, reception, concept/background, credits) and also we need some images on these pages (we should use the stills from each of these videos and link the music video from Vevo.com) or the album page (same structure for TF & TFM and the third album also). I know you also like consistency on the project so it's time to have that everywhere. I'm working on a new design for the concerts page (near finish with 2009 concerts) so the page have now reported show, main dates for each tour. I know already that we need major help on *Gaga biography *Technology *Haus' fashion *Interlude and backdrop *Description of each tour (global review of the concert) I won't have time to start working on it this week but I wanted to start the project already. What do you think? MiKael 01:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's fake.. see what I wrote on Kevin!'s talk page. Someone created again that page.. but it's fake. When I first found out about that page.. nobody had the chance to create a new one. So I know this is not the real page by Gaga. She deleted it somewhere in 2006. MiKael 00:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What's the Gagapedia 1.0?? It's crazy... the more popular she gets and the more crazier people are now. Informations about her works before Rob Fusari (even before Interscope) is quite rare and if the source is not from a serious newspaper/articles then it's probably fake. I'll finish the Gagapedia 1.0 (as you can see the new template and layout for the page) and began a serious research about her past (emails time!). If you have some free time, just rewrite/change the layout for most of the songs page with the new order (see 'Poker Face (song)'/'Bad Romance (song)' or 'Dirty Ice Cream') I think it's better and look better too. For interlude and backdrop, see 'Gun Film' (with a great gallery template) same for Music video..Well like everything except all the concerts page. BTW if you have any idea or suggestion about anything, pleaseeeeee share them. I would love to have a different point of view then mine. I really like the project and how more members are working on it but it seem that (I'm trying to say without being totally biased on my web design hehe) even if the design is gagantastic or gagalicious the way the content is shown lack of that quality. I might be wrong but most of the page don't inspire people to seriously write something really good. I know that every Gaga fans is smart and we should represent that (not being a Wikipedia-like nor being the Gagapedia -a new Gagapedia). Let's me explain that weird sentence... Without being too strict on the reference (like Wikipedia) and source, there is a way to write something good and attract people to help us more than with just simple information.. like one sentence: I want a whole new page (overly-ambitious I know). I'm delighted to read forum topic such as "What's your take? (Lyrical Disection and Video interpretation. Also outfits if you like)" .. so I want them to write it down even just a small part of it on the Gagapedia. Together we can dig the hell out of everything Gaga released. It's really stupid but we need to explain more.. like what's the inspiration behind the LoveGame video.. Michael Jackson yes but how. Fans don't have the same knowledge of music or even pop culture. The Gagapedia is the bridge between between Gaga and the "fans base". Some of us know what's really the pyro-bra. Yeah it's a sparkling-bra but the idea behind, the inspiration behind it. People see "tits" (excuse the bad language here) as weapon for women to control men. I knew this, did you knew that too? I don't know so this information should be put on the "Pyro-bra" page. Of course it's a cone like the one Madonna used, that's one of the inspiration behind it also :) Back on the topic! We have two simple ways to reach that.. #Publicity (really bad idea.. we have enough spam already) #Gain the trust of the monsters We are already doing 2 well but not in the right way. I often find website/blog/topic about a random subject and then, someone post a link to the Gagapedia + said : "they wrote that" no, "we" wrote that and if we are wrong, correct it. Now to achieve that (gaining trust), the Gagapedia 1.0 will raise the bar (50% with layout - as many of the fans take that in consideration, Gaga's design are often clean and well-done so should we;the Gagapedia, 50% with great, not good, awesome content) People will take our articles more seriously and stimulate them to contribute. Plus, emails will be sent to a couple of Webmasters to promote the project once we are done with at least 'adjusting' the new layout - consistency between the similar page. : Off topic: I've uploaded the real cover for the single of Telephone (but Wiki don't refresh image quickly) so for now.. you can see it there : http://yfrog.com/ehtelephonedigip (yeah the same as the remixes... don't know if they cut the artists doing the single but it's by far the worse cover). Sadly it's real.. this came from a Universal Music Group website I've registred as 'Gagapedia LLC.' (haha). : Oh I don't know if the Red and Blue page have this but there is a "digital seller" on Amazon.com. We should mention somewhere on the page that this is not endorsed nor official as the artwork was altered. Sorry for that wayyyyy too long post but I had to share with you my vision of the project :) I tell you, soon, Gaga will be talking about the Gagapedia as an example of how smart her fans are. MiKael 01:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll remove the unnecessary heading tomorrow. As for the "following songs", I guess we can use the new template I did (see bottom of Bad Romance or Poker Face). The "next" song can be a subject to debate do we follow the track list from the original canadian release (I own that one hehe) or the US release (I do own it also) or the UK/JP. So to avoid that, a general NavBar (the name for that type of template) can be posted at the bottom. I wanted to add it on the main "thingy on the right" but I thought this would be like way too much stuff for nothing. It's not the best way as people need to find it (but Wikipedia works that way too.. similar feeling ;) ). If you think of something better. you can do it or I can work something out. For the source... well I can give you the link but I don't know if Wikipedia acknowledge such website (it's kinda private even though it's by Universal Music like *www.universalonline.com.au*). Also, Wikipedia don't use such big file (resize it to something smaller). The website is for their B2B (Business 2 Business partner)... so they don't want thing like that to leak probably... I guess.. I use it for bar code for singles manly. Don't feel guilty about publicity, it's good. We just don't need people like crazy haters or 7 years old boy who can't type words (well I'm not that good either.. for someone with E.S.L. - English as a Second Language btw :P) I'm glad you like the overall design and feeling and let's make that dream come true. We don't have to take over the world like Gaga.. just to get to her.. which is probably as hard now! MiKael 04:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Wow! That's great!! I told you our efforts will pay off someday. If you check on Twitter and 'search' Gagapedia a couple of people tweets about it too. When the Gagapedia 1.0 is ready we'll conquer the world (in a month or two.. if we really want to have something good). Gaga's working hard, we're working hard too :) Keep up the good work on the song page! We'll have them done soon. I'm so proud of the whole project I just can't wait to see what's next for us! MiKael 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC)